


Five Men Fujioka Haruhi Didn't Kiss (And One She Did)

by Aishuu, Sophia_Prester



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/pseuds/Sophia_Prester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six different kisses. One of them is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Men Fujioka Haruhi Didn't Kiss (And One She Did)

**Kyouya**

It was a good thing she didn't think kisses were special, because her shift manning the Host Club Kissing Booth would have undone her otherwise.

She had spent an hour pressing kisses against the cheeks of giggling girls. Kyouya stood beside her, accepting 10,000 yen notes for payment. From the gleam in his eyes, she could tell he was seeing a shiny economic future. 

She heard the clock chime three, she heaved a sigh of relief. Kyouya pulled the curtains shut, indicating the booth was closed for the changeover. She could hear the disappointed calls of the girls she hadn't got to from outside. Not that she cared. 

“Are we done?” she asked for confirmation.

“You are, I'm on shift now,” he said. Kyouya smiled, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He leaned down, and delivered a chaste kiss against her lips.

Haruhi blinked, trying to process what was happening. He pulled away before she could decide if she liked it or not. “Kyouya-senpai?” she gasped, staring up at him in confusion.

He pushed his glasses up with a finger, before handing her the cash box. “I'll add the 10,000 yen to your bill,” he said.

 

**Kaoru**

Haruhi's brittle and knife-edged smile told Kaoru he was in a world of trouble the instant he walked into the music room.

"I learned something very interesting the other day," she said without preamble. "When we were at the pensione, you asked me out intending for me to go out with Hikaru all along, didn't you?"

Kaoru stammered as his brain tried to sort out whether he wanted to tell her the truth or misdirect her with outrageous innuendo. He looked around for help, any sort of help. Hikaru, of course, was nowhere to be seen, the bastard.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that, Kaoru."

Haruhi took a step closer, still smiling that sharp smile of hers, and Kaoru was proud of the fact that he didn't take a step back.

Instead of giving him a slap or a thump on the head, however, Haruhi simply looked up at him, and the scary smile faded to a thoughtful, slightly puzzled look. 

Then, she rose up on tiptoes and gave him a quick, hesitant kiss.

"Just remember who I said 'yes' to," she said, leaving Kaoru with a faint tingle on his lips and a lot to think about.

 

**Tamaki**

“A girl's first kiss is a very special thing, something which she should only give to the person she wants to forever remember and engrave in her heart! I am honored that you have seen fit to share such a precious moment with me-”

“I already had my first kiss, as you know.”

“-the first man you intentionally kiss! I promise to cherish you, and I know you will find your faith in me well-placed! I, as an experienced older man-”

“Kyouya-senpai says you don't have any experience.”

“-shall treat you with the care you deserve! I truly love you, Haruhi, and it moves my heart that you have recognized your feelings for me! I will thank the heavens for allowing us to share such a moment together!”

“Can we get on with this? I have a test I want to study for.”

“I know the subject embarrasses your maidenly heart, but I just wanted to take a moment to reflect on the joy inherent in the moment! Once it is gone, it will never be returned to us! I feel the love! We will forever treasure this time together!”

“Tamaki-senpai, just shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Honey**

"Ne, Haru-chan, don't you want to hold Usa-chan?"

Honey scooted a bit closer to her on the couch and held his stuffed bunny bare inches from Haruhi's face.

Haruhi laughed gently at Honey's enthusiasm. At first, she'd thought his childish demeanor to be a bit off-putting, but over time, she'd gotten used to it. 

"Oh, no, Honey. I think she's happier with you."

But there were times, like this, when Honey seemed every inch the child. 

"You love Usa-chan very much, don't you, Honey?" She winced to hear herself speak. Haruhi hated talking to Honey as if he were a four-year-old, but sometimes, she just couldn't help herself.

"Yes, yes I do!" With that, Honey placed a kiss square on Usa-chan's stitched on mouth, making a ridiculous mwah! sound as he did so, and laughed, pulling Haruhi right along with him in his laughter. "And guess what, Haruhi?"

"What?" She was smiling broadly. Honey might be silly, but she didn't mind being swept up in it.

"Usa-chan loves you, too!" Before she knew what happened, rabbit lips were pressed to Haruhi's own.

The look Honey gave her afterwards, as Haruhi processed the indirect kiss, was not childlike in the least. 

 

**Hikaru**

Hikaru treated kissing like everything else in life – carelessly. It held no meaning to him, because no one could tell the difference between him and his twin. He could kiss a thousand girls, but his heart was never involved.

He had kissed his clients without a second thought, and occasionally he had kissed Kaoru during their “brotherly love” routine. It was all done with a sense of playfulness, because he never had to claim responsibility. If a girl got upset – which hadn't happened yet – he could always shuffle things around, and confuse her.

Kissing didn't matter, because he and his brother were inseparable from each other. He made no commitments besides the overriding one of brotherhood.

He couldn't explain why his hands were sweating now, as he stared at Haruhi's face. Her face was upturned toward his, and it was the perfect chance to steal a kiss. Had it been anyone but Haruhi, he wouldn't have hesitated.

But kissing Haruhi would be different. By leaning in and claiming her lips, he would forever separating himself from Kaoru. Mentally he asked his brother for forgiveness as he pulled her close.

He knew that Haruhi would be kissing him, not “the twins.”

 

**Mori**

Mori was naturally quiet. 

Haruhi always spoke her mind, but had never been fond of wasted words.

When Mori saw what needed to be done, he would do it, whether it was pulling Honey or Haruhi out of harm's way, moving a couch, or playing his part in one of Tamaki's outlandish schemes.

Haruhi always did her homework, the cooking, or even her Host Club duties to the best of her abilities. She never made a big deal about it, but she always did her best, and her best was very good indeed.

Mori would do anything to keep those he cared about happy and safe.

Haruhi might get testy about it, but she honestly liked taking care of people.

Mori liked things to be simple.

So did Haruhi.

When Mori kissed Haruhi, he didn't say a word (none were needed, Haruhi thought). He just did what needed to be done (and Haruhi kissed back as best she could, and her best was very good indeed). 

Haruhi felt utterly safe in Mori's embrace, while Mori sighed at the unexpected gentleness of Haruhi's hand cupping his cheek.

Mori knew the kiss would complicate things, but he didn't care.

Neither did Haruhi.


End file.
